


君心 BY 欧布美卤瑟

by OMloser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMloser/pseuds/OMloser
Summary: 以前有一个Alpha要跟Omega离婚。后来那个Omega要跟Alpha离婚。





	君心 BY 欧布美卤瑟

故事大纲：

顾刃峰因被设计而不得不娶了莫天行，满肚子怨气全发泄在当事人身上。

顾刃峰决定了以后离婚，后来费尽心思的不离婚。

莫天行早已准备了离婚，后来固执得一定要离婚。

最初……

顾刃峰：大美人Omega竟然是坏人！

莫天行：这个Alpha不是人！

后来……

顾刃峰：真香。

莫天行：离婚。

PS：离婚成功了。

雷点

[x]攻有名义上的男朋友

[x]受后期OOC

[x]没有追妻火葬场

[x]有一对BG，主要配角

ABO星际背景，私设只有一个，从私设去研发整个ABO架框。

主感情的耽美文，剧情几乎没有。

放心跳，50万字初稿已经完成，不会坑。

**第一章：结婚以后**

号称五十年来星际最盛大的婚礼，星网上的各界媒体竞相报道，每一个受邀出席的嘉宾穿着华丽奢华，收藏了数百年的名酒、闻所未闻的山珍海味应有尽有，这能一窥钱权集于一身的婚礼，一连举行了三日。

婚礼结束以后莫天行在奢华的婚房坐了一夜，清晨第一搂的阳光照射进来时他起身换下床上那大红色喜气洋洋的被单。

“骗子。”莫天行将换上从空间钮拿出来的枕头摆好后，轻声的说了句，不见任何表情。

莫家是这一代才崛起的商业企业，主要的产业都在三四等星球，也是靠着这小小不足五万员工的供养，在帝星才能勉强买得起一套房子排得上号。

按理说莫天行贵为莫家大少本该不会这事，但他手脚干净利落，喜气洋洋的婚房没过一会儿就被他换下了所有的装饰，成了一个灰白色调的房间。

莫天行做完这事后进浴室洗了个澡换上一套自己带来的衣服，是他习惯的灰衣黑裤。他本就生得好看，在一众以精美为称的Omega里更是艳压群芳，一张脸愣是让星网网民挑不出错来不能说这Omega毫无吸引人的地方，此刻穿着最简单的暗灰素色长棉衣也丝毫不见任何的不妥，就脸上并无过多的表情让人觉得有些寡淡。

吹干头发，莫天行将自己收拾妥当后便走出寝室的门，意外的发现门外正站着两名家庭雇佣打扮的Beta。

“正君，早上好。”两名佣人动作一致的行礼，到底是首富的家。

“你好。”莫天行未见慌乱，脸上更未因为新婚之夜丈夫的不归而有丝毫的难堪，只是简单的表达他对咖啡的需求。他这几天只回过一次莫家，收拾的匆忙，用了几年的咖啡壶打碎了一直没买。如果咖啡壶还在，他前一夜坐的房间里其实就有一个简单的小炉子就能煮咖啡了。

佣人鞠躬后小心翼翼的在他身旁指路，莫天行与顾刃锋的婚礼是依照着联盟最古老的仪式进行，他做为顾刃峰顾上将的正君，前一日顶了十多个小时的盖头也不知外界发生了什么，嫁进顾府的时候更是不知道自己身在何处，只能随着两人一路领路到婚房。

偌大的顾府寂静无声，佣人的动作都带了几分小心翼翼，走路无声，说话几乎都用气音。莫天行是第一次来到这里，观察到一路走过去时遇到几个正拆除婚礼留下的装饰的佣人，只沉默的走去遥远的餐厅。

别墅很大，从他的房间走到餐厅差不多要十分钟。

佣人替他开了门，一眼望去的餐厅比前一日的布局来得简单，像是奢华的装饰也只是为了充门面，抑或这个家庭的主人翁不耐那些乱七八糟的摆设。

莫天行一走进去的时候就看见了自发情期结束以后就未再亲眼见过的丈夫顾刃锋。顾刃锋是典型的Alpha，帝国与联盟两国之中最顶尖的Alpha。人如其名，一张脸如刀刻般的锐利凶狠，生得高壮，肩膀比莫天行宽厚一倍有余，一个胳膊几乎有莫天行的大腿粗，压下来的时候莫天行根本动弹不得，只能被欺负。

脑海里的画面飞快的闪过，最终所有的样子汇聚成面前卸去微笑的顾刃锋。

“早。”莫天行简单的道了声早安，拉了张椅子坐到了餐桌上离顾刃锋最遥远的一张椅子。

已经吃喝完毕的顾刃锋抬头看向新婚正君，开口的时候声音低沉却分不出喜怒：“正君之位在我对面。”

莫天行从善如流的起身走到顾刃锋对面坐下，早餐并未送到，餐厅里的佣人没人敢说话，还是站在顾刃锋身旁的赵管家打破了这片死寂，询问莫天行想吃什么。

从发情期结束到现在不足一个月，再怎么仓促的婚礼，顾家自有可怕的金山银山去推平一切不顺与仓促，却从未有人过问一句新嫁入的Omega的喜好。

“黑咖，白馒头。”莫天行说完后自然不需要赵管家下去厨房的人拿早餐，餐厅里的佣人先凑到莫天行身旁倒了一杯现磨的黑咖，不是他常喝的超市牌子，更香更淳。莫天行低声拒绝了佣人递上来的牛奶白糖的调味料，只低头喝着杯里的咖啡。

在莫家的时候莫天行就不是一个多话的人，如今嫁进一个不欢迎他的顾家，他更不会说话，只专心喝着手里的咖啡。

顾刃锋的光脑被打开弹出了光幕，上头映画着一个数字：三百七十二天。“这数字可对？”

餐厅服侍的佣人不包括赵管家有四个，莫天行抬头看着距离自己下一次发情期的日子，面上仍然并无丝毫的表情：“是。”

一旁的赵管家接过了外头呈进来的馒头在了莫天行面前，挥手把餐厅内所有的佣人都赶了出去。头发半白的老人家退出餐厅的时候耳听着顾刃锋的声音在寂静无声的餐厅回荡着：“你发情期的前三天我尽......”

餐厅的大门和上了，莫天行认真的品尝着温热的白馒头，仿佛面前这一顿是什么山珍海味。松软还带了麦香，不会硬的需要泡咖啡才能吞得下。

难怪大家都说他进入发情期是对的。

“觉得麻烦的话，我可以用压抑剂解决。”莫天行吃完后又喝下手里的黑咖，这才抬头看向顾刃锋。

顾刃锋像是听见了什么好笑的话，眼眉间却是毫不掩饰的讽刺：“那玩意儿要有用，你和我今天会结婚？”

莫天行与顾刃锋一个月前的那一次，就是在顾刃锋加封为帝国最年轻上将的那一场晚宴，莫天行意外在顾刃锋面前进入发情期，勾引了同样被下药的顾刃锋，而后度过了整整十天的混乱。

“再说了，你的发情期只能靠压抑剂度过的事一旦被传出去，你当你家会放过我？你们莫家去年的所有利润为了宣传这事都搭了进去吧？”

莫天行吃了早餐本该气色会好看点，此时面色却有些惨白，声音甚至带了几分颤抖：“不会传出去的。”

顾刃锋没说话，他从口袋里拿出了一排药丸，摆在两人之间的桌上。莫天行认得出那药，他发情期那十天，顾刃锋每一天早上七点，不管他是不是在睡觉、在与他接吻、亦或是被他压在身下承受，顾刃锋都会准时准点的把药塞进他嘴里，合着水让他吞咽下去。顾刃锋事后还会检查，偶尔是粘了他精液的手指放进去捣弄直到莫天行因为合不上嘴巴而流出香甜的唾液，偶尔是顾刃锋的舌头伴随着Alpha的信息素逼着他吞咽。

这是市面上副作用将近无的避孕药。

可防着的却是最想繁衍生子的Omega有任何怀孕的机会。

“你的滋味很好。”顾刃锋说话如名字一般的锐利冰冷：“可我不可能会与一个设计我的人繁衍后代。这一场婚姻只会持续四年，之后的发情期你好好吃药，四年后不闹出什么人命来，我给你一笔钱，这笔钱比你如果怀孕生了孩子还要多三倍。”

莫天行微不可查的点了点头，拿起桌上的药剂放进口袋。“我知道了。”

顾刃锋眉头皱了下来，盯着莫天行许久，这才开口：“你有什么要求？”

这话说完的下一秒，莫天行毫不犹豫的开了口：“一半的地下室空间。”

帝国贵族或权势的地下室，一半以上都存放着机甲与小型的战舰，稍微穷一些的比如莫家，也会放三两台限量版的飞车。这当中不乏纯粹的收藏古董的爱好者，也会有因兴趣而收藏了奇形怪状比如鱼形态的机甲或者火箭形状的战舰等。

但帝国上将的地下室收藏的只会是真正上战场的近战远战甚至擅长隐藏等各式各样的机甲。

这些全是军机秘密。

莫天行这一句话无疑是动了顾刃锋的禁忌。

“这么多年来唯一一个毕业于机械系的Omega,你真的就只要这个？”顾刃锋面上看不出表情。

莫天行考虑了一下又开口：“不需要太大，十五平方米，高十二米就可以了。有一个独立的小空间就可以了。”排除室外的庭院，仅仅只是别墅便将近七百平方米，而以顾刃锋帝国上将的地位，地下室很大可能性会比顾府整栋楼还要大。

“行。”顾刃锋应了，新婚妻子要求甚至不足十分之一的面积，他虽不喜有人涉足他的地下室，但到底是忍了下来。

“谢谢你。”莫天行自知他的要求有些过份，地下室是机甲，是战争的根基，顾刃锋再怎么凶狠吓人，到底还是应了他的要求。

顾刃锋冷哼没在说话了。

“北霜之星。”莫天行沉默了一会开口。

餐厅里静悄悄的，莫天行修长的手抚摸茶杯的手柄，拇指触碰手柄顶端的花纹，沉吟了一会儿才开口：“或者你有什么好的建议吗？”

坐在对面高了他将近二十公分的顾刃锋一时有些不明白莫天行的问题。

“蜜月旅行。”莫天行为了这次婚礼剪了一个精致漂亮的发型，此时额前的头发因为他低着头而盖住了眼神，从顾刃锋的角度来说只看见了莫天行宛如被天使亲吻过最漂亮的粉色唇嘴，正一张一合的说话：“世纪婚礼之后总得有个与之相配的蜜月之旅。”

顾刃锋黑了脸，开口的时候几乎有了几分咬牙切齿：“从哪打听到的？”

北霜之星离帝星有十三光年之外，白雪、冰河、极光、银河，需要三人才能合抱的水晶菇、极北之地的日不落是数小时的夕阳，那么遥远的星球却也因为这些独特的景色吸引人不远千里的跑过去游玩。

顾刃锋之所以这么问，却是因为他曾计划带他心目中的白月光去那里游玩。这一切的计划在一个月前的那一场发情期便注定搁置，但莫天行此时却提了出来。

“一个提议而已。”莫天行说完后站了起来，总算可以在坐着的顾刃锋面前居高临下的看着人：“上将，我先回房了。”

莫天行其实也曾居高临下的看着顾刃锋的，他被压在墙上抱着顾刃锋接吻的时候，被欲望逼得自己骑上去的时候，顾刃锋把他压在镜子面前从后面弄他的时候，他都比顾刃锋“高”。

餐厅外站着的依旧是赵管家，莫天行出来看见老人，点头后就让不远处守着的佣人带他回房。


End file.
